User talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator
Talk Page Rules! # Please do not send hate mail, it is just unmoral. # Please do not swear! It's againest the rules anyway! # Please do not do death threats of any kind. # Any message on here that breaks the rules will go to my junk mail. No exceptions. # Also, I don't want no clones to copy me. From Wertem to you Dear Jordan. I have a question to you. I see you have 2 Lemony's and i want to create White Lemony or other color to become an host of my upcoming gameshow. Its called "The Random Battles of the Objects!". I'm also thinking if you want any of your characters to join. That would be great if you message me as soon as possible. Thank you for Reading this. Have a nice day/night ~Wertem Thanks! Wertem Again Did you read all of it? Can i make my own Lemony? And do you want anyone to be in my show? ~Wertem Yes You Can, You Could Create White Lemony. Thank you ~Wertem Wertem? You schould be more Active on Discord ;) Why does this matter? Jordan, who cares if somebody calls you Joe? Unless it's making fun of you, it's not even a problem. You should know that a nickname is not gonna be the end of the world for you. Cadillac Escalade (talk) 23:26, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarism I Made A Mistake, I'm Sorry Guys, Please Unblock Me, I'm Not Gonna Do That Again. :( I'm sorry. But I am still your friend. I guess you will be blocked for another 2 months. If you don't want to plagrise pages, then you don't have to do it again. And remember, do not steal any OCs again. I never steal OCs unlike you. So just sit around, do nothing, and go on different wikis. Thank you. Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! OC for Jordan! Hey Jordan! I made a OC for you! It's called Blue Raspberry Lollipop! I came with that idea because it's hard to make OCs without you and lollipops are easy to make for me. I made a page about him on my wiki. And his personality is similar to Blue Raspberry. What do you think of it? Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Nice! :) THX! I am glad that you like it! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! Look... I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but you must learn that not everything goes your way. This goes for Color Overload and TAGS contestant X. And especially getting blocked, even if you don't want to.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:04, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Way to get blocked again, Joe. Nice to know that you're still an imbecile. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Leave Me Alone. He is already blocked you know! Stop arguing! And his name is Jordan!!! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! countryballs on steroids breadcrumb vs colossal titan Joe deserved it. He keeps on editing on other people's pages without permission, despite multiple efforts to be told not to. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) im sad that you are blocked but you almost have 10,000 edits Yeah. Look who's talking. This is how others feel when YOU edit other people's pages without permission.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 17:48, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Please don't edit my pages without my permission. I am sorry for editing one of your pages without permission Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me!